


Long Nights

by capricious_Bastard



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, ShikiRikka?, Unfinished but not really unfinished fic, Yes ShikiRikka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard
Summary: *Shrugs* I don't know. But yes, ShikiRikka.





	Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

> *Shrugs* I don't know. But yes, ShikiRikka.

They spot one another within the crowd-filled room. Standing out amongst the people with frilly and eye-catching dresses, ironed and flattened suits of different shades of blue, grey, red, and purple. The occasional yellow, green, white, black seem like decorations among the sea of people from above; dancing, idlying, gossiping, and babbling in terms he'd been taught of since his childhood. The music nothing but white noise to his senses.

After a certain amount of repeated functions like a ball would be nothing but boring and tedious. All he does is stand around, perhaps be shown around to friends and associates by his mother or father, laughing at gossips or making connections with important people. He'd sneak away, regardless of what happens but tonight, his actions led him to the near center of the room, people standing by as pairs danced to the music, spinning and switching occasionally. And within those people, he spots a man of solemnity, with his hair well-kept and his suit pressed down, a hand offered to him. Purple met pink, it sparked something within him as he took the stranger's hand and be led to the center, dancing along with the others.

The hand on his waist held him firmly, their hands grasping the other's tightly, their gazes permanently set on the one before them. No words were exchanged, instead they danced, swaying with the music, and their chests nearly flushed with the other's.

The night was long with being in each other's hold as if no one was there, as if the music was all in their heads and they're the last two people in the room, dancing and within each other's holds like there's no tomorrow.

However, the music leisurely draws to an end which meant the end to their waltz too. Before the song could end, though, he leans forward, propping himself the slighest bit on his toes as he whispers in the other's ear. 

"Escape with me." And the taller male whispers back, the warmth of his breath sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. They draw away from each other, just a few centimeters apart from touching lips but he's pushing away and pulling on his hand, fingers entwined as they thread through the crowd, momentarily spotting the eyes of his parents who immediately turned and looked the other way, and into the faraway place of the floor upstairs, where the people could only dream of entering.

There, they walk through the secluded hallways, the music drawing farther and farther away with each step as he leads them to a room. The door clicks as he pushed it closed, their night growing longer than before. 


End file.
